


I love every single tear you cry

by crookedspoon



Series: Exchange Fics [56]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtubs, Exhaustion, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Jason Todd, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: The training ends when Bruce picks him off the floor, but the night is far from over.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Exchange Fics [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51139
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	I love every single tear you cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).

> Thank you so much for signing up, HandmaidenOfHorror, and providing me with such absolutely delightful requests!
> 
> This work interprets the tags "rapist in love with victim, Victim Treated Like a Lover, Delusional Rapist Believes It's Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, This Is for Your Own Good, You look pretty when you cry, Incest, and Characters are their canon age or older."

The training is over when Bruce picks him off the floor. Jason's muscles are glad for the reprieve – they have been doing nothing but shake for the past hour or so. Bruce pushes him hard because any wrong step out there could be Jason's last. If Jason really wants to be Robin, he has to be prepared. And Jason does want to be Robin; it's the best thing that's ever happened to him. But what Jason wants even more in this moment, cradled in Bruce's strong arms, is to pass out.

The knot in his stomach won't let him, though.

Not completely, anyway. He drifts in and out of consciousness, unable to go completely under, as Bruce murmurs to him how good he was and runs his fingers through Jason's hair. Bruce is never this nice during training. He's always criticizing, always correcting his form, always finding some fault or other.

Jason doesn't know which Bruce he prefers – the stern teacher or the caretaker who gently peels off Jason's soaked training clothes.

Bruce's hands are warm, not cooled by sweat like Jason's, and he kisses Jason's dripping temples as he undresses him. As usual, the bath water is the perfect temperature to loosen the muscles. If he were alone, he'd be out like a light, tension oozing from him like blood from an open wound. But Bruce settles behind him in the bath and Jason feels like he has to prove that he can keep himself together.

Jason is too exhausted to move. Not like he could stop Bruce from lathering up his hair and washing him, anyway. Bruce seems to enjoy touching Jason in the bath: even after he's scrubbed down Jason, he continues working his fingers into Jason's sore arms and shoulders, his thighs. He finds all the knots that bother Jason with pinpoint accuracy.

Despite himself and the queasy feeling in his stomach, Jason moans. It feels too good not to.

If only Bruce would leave it at that. Of course Jason's overworked body appreciates the attention Bruce gives him. Doesn't mean that Jason wants Bruce acknowledging the erection he's sporting.

But Bruce is not the well-mannered gentleman he pretends to be in social circles. Or maybe it's just his way of showing Jason he doesn't need to be ashamed of his body's natural reaction to stimulation like this. Either way, Jason would rather Bruce kept his hands to himself.

Jason's cheeks are already blazing from the heat suffusing him; any more than this and he's sure to pop out of his skin or something, just to give his boiling blood somewhere to go. Bruce is touching him in earnest now. No more gentle caressing of Jason's inner thighs, but a full-on fondling of Jason's private parts.

There is nothing innocent about the way Bruce is pumping Jason's erection, the way he's cupping Jason's balls, and certainly not about the finger that's creeping toward his hole. Jason whimpers, head lolling against Bruce's shoulder. He murmurs to Jason, encouraging him to just let go. But how can he when Bruce's own cock is hard at his backside, waiting to slide between Jason's thighs?

Turns out it's very easy.

Jason's body writhes without his conscious control over it, and suddenly he's spilling himself, too exhausted to fight it. His body's betrayal knows no bounds.

If Jason had had the energy to cry, he might have. He certainly feels like it as he slumps against Bruce's broad chest. Bruce again murmurs something about how well he's done and tilts his chin up to kiss him. His tongue is slick and searing inside Jason's mouth, like a boiled slug that's still very agile. Jason is twitching. It's completely involuntary; he's so sensitive, even the water brushing against his skin sets him off.

The water is still hot when Bruce lifts him out of the tub. The cold spray Bruce douses them with is a shocking contrast; Jason sucks in a sharp breath. Apart from that, he gives no outward sign of noticing the cold. After the training and the bath, Jason feels like a slab of tenderized and cooked meat, and too rubbery to tense up.

Jason thinks he may have passed out for a second, because the next thing he knows, he's wrapped in a flannel bathrobe and carried to Bruce's bedroom.

Jason feels ill. It's the part of his training he dreads the most.

Bruce is nothing if not a considerate lover, but he does not for a second consider that Jason may not be as into this as he is. Which is Jason's fault. He's sending a clear signal by not stopping him. By not ever telling him to cut it out, even the next day, when he's refreshed enough to speak again.

Is he so naive that he thinks that maybe Bruce is not going to do it anymore the following night? That he might stop altogether and leave Jason alone? Yes, actually. That's exactly the kind of naive bullshit that Jason believes. It's a vain hope that gets him through the day, because at least during the day Bruce is a lot more distant than this.

At the same time, he's aware of the stark reality of his situation. There's not really going to be an end to this unless he leaves. And who is going to train him then? He likes being Robin, likes how capable it makes him feel, like there's no one out there on the street who can hurt him anymore.

And yet, he's powerless to stop Bruce from spreading him out on his bed, from working lube into his hole, or from opening him up so that Bruce's cock will fit inside him nice and easy.

It doesn't even take that long anymore. Jason's body is used to the invasion by now; Bruce comments appreciatively about how well Jason is doing, how long Jason must have waited for this, and that he doesn't have to wait much longer. Jason might say he'd want to wait forever on it, but in truth, the anticipation is worse than the deed itself. Once Bruce penetrates him, it's over soon. And when it's done, it's done. At least for another night.

As always, Bruce pushes the breath right out of Jason as he crams himself into his body. It doesn't even hurt anymore. Not that it ever really hurts. Bruce wants him to enjoy this, too, conveniently ignoring that Jason would enjoy it most if it didn't happen at all. But Jason doesn't want to jeopardize what he has – food, shelter, a goddamn _education _– by speaking up.

On the streets of Gotham, he would have the choice of doing the same for less pay-off and with men who get off on hurting him, or of turning to a life of crime to support himself. All in all, he likes the comfort of the manor and the opportunities it provides. If he has to let Bruce "make love" to him every night, as he calls it, Jason can make that sacrifice.

It doesn't mean he has to like it. It just means it would be easier on him if he did.

Jason hadn't noticed he's crying until Bruce tells him how beautiful he looks like this. He kisses the tears away, but fresh ones are hot on their heels. When Bruce captures his mouth, his lips are wet and salty, and it seems so unreal that those are Jason's tears. He's nothing more than a living and breathing toy doll that Bruce can manipulate at will.

Bruce is considered to be the world's greatest detective, yet he can't seem to see how Jason actually feels about this. And if he can't, doesn't that really mean he doesn't _want _to see? Or worse, that he doesn't care?

To Jason, it makes no difference if Bruce is blindly in love or cruelly using him. He cries himself to sleep either way, trapped in Bruce's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Gone with the Sin" by HIM.


End file.
